The Resistance
The Resistance or better known as Rebels, are a group of rebellious citizens living in The Nation. They seek one goal: to put an end to technology. Their first acts were protesting and chanting against the Chancellor and later acts were joining in the strike against the Fabrication Machine. They were one of the last humans on Earth who fought the Fabrication Machine and its War Machines. The B.R.A.I.N. Project Period As mentioned in the Scientist's journal entries, the Resistance began after hearing the Scientist's R.png|First defaced poster of the Resistance E.png S.png achievement progress on the B.R.A.I.N. Apparently they did not agree with their vision and plotted a rebellion against them. On June 26, when the Chancellor posted propaganda posters, the Rebels sprang into action of spreading their anti-technology vitriol. Their first act was defacing the posters, but that didn't stop the Chancellor. On June 27, furious, the Chancellor sends police forces to shut down two seperate protests occuring in the city. This resulted into chaos in the city's streets. When it ended, 7 were reported arrested or injured. About two weeks later, the Chancellor is so infuriated about the protests that he orders a Steel Behemoth to fire upon a crowd in it's capitol city, killing evrey protester, at 16. The Scientist was a bit torn from what he has heard but carries on with the B.R.A.I.N.'s development while the echoes of protests where occuring outside his lab. The Fabrication Machine Period After the Chancellor seizes the B.R.A.I.N. on July 3, the Scientist later admits his mistake and later supports and joins the Rebels' radical methods even though they don't align with his. The Rebels also protects the Scientist from the Chancellor's government. The acts of the Rebels were still vandalizing and protesting against the Chancellor but it still didn't halt or pause the development of the Fabrication Machine which was now presented to the public and now activated to start creating the Steel Behemoths. This made the Rebels pause for a bit due to the Steel Behemoths being capable of law enforcement. The Rebels are still intact, though, with their methods. The New War Period After a declaration of unprovoked war on May 7, the Scientist believes in the Rebels more than ever and even sends them a sign of him turning to the Dark Arts in order to turn the events. The Rebels continue to convince people that the Chancellor must be stopped and technology is getting more dangerous than ever. The Rebels seem to grow in numbers and thus creates a great divide in the Nation. The Chancellor just chooses to ignore it and carries on in his plans for world domination and escalates the Fabrication Machine's manufacturing output into unbelievable limits. The War Against Humanity Period After the Fabrication Machine finally snaps and reprograms the War Machines to begin their mass extermination of life on Earth on May 16, the Rebels' acts are finally put into action by doing rebellious fights against the War Machines such as throwing a molotov cocktail against a War Machine as seen in the film. Eventually using their cunning crafting and stealing abilites, they make homade weapons and even seize firearms at some point. They also provide protection and security for the Scientist to continue creating his 9 rag dolls, called stitchpunks. At September 4, in Humanity's final days, the Rebels, who are one of the few surviving humans, join a mission on a strike against the Fabrication Machine which is set to start at dawn. This is where all the last brave men and women still standing are preparing to prepare a final siege on the factory and finally end the war. The Scientist prays for their safe return home tomorrow. At September 5, the time when 8 is released, the Rebels begin the strike in the morning. A huge fight breaks out that reaches through the Scientist's apartment. Luckily, the Rebels have gas masks to prevent breathing the gas from the bombs. However, both humans and machines are somehow defeated, with the Steel Behemoths gunning down all of the Rebels's leaders, but the Fabrication Machine deactivated in the process.. It is still unknown how it resulted as a stalemate but a possibility that humans won and take refuge onto other lands after the strike, although this is still unclear. The Scientist appears to be the only one left for days now, finishes creating 9 and dies on September 9. The Rebels' fate however are still unknown. Trivia *The Resistance seems to have created a poster to convince people to rebel against the Chancellor. The poster says 'revolt!" and its art work looks like giant fists holding crushed steel behemoths with the wasteland background *The Rebels were able to survive throughout the war because of clever tactics that mainly include hiding Category:Humans Category:Characters